I Love YouTil Death Do Us Part
by blossom-chan14
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Sakura has a sickness without a cure... Can Sasuke save her from this? Read and find out! PLease Review [mabuhay sa mga Pinoy readers!]


This is just a one-shot fic. Hope you like it.

I LOVE YOU…'TIL DEATH APARTS ME FROM YOU

IT IS 6:30 in the morning at the village of Konoha. Everybody starts to wake up including a pink-haired shinobi. Sakura sat up on her bed. "Oh…Its already morning." She said looking at the window. Her gaze then fell on the calendar on the wall. One of the dates was encircled. "Today is March 28, my birthday!" She said smiling. But it soon disappeared. "And today will be the last…" She remembered the day she went to the hospital for a check-up.

_FLASHBACK…._

_Sakura was sitting on the chair inside the doctor's office. She had her check-up because she often fainted during the past few days and was always short of breath. They were talking about the medical results. "Ms. Haruno, I suggest you should stop working as a ninja and just stay at home." The doctor said. "Stop? Being a ninja? Why should I do that?" Sakura asked. " You should rest more often because of your..sickness…" the doctor said in almost a whisper. "Sickness?" Sakura gasped. "Ms. Haruno, you often fainted and was always out of breath because your heart is in critical condition." "My heart?! What's wrong with my heart? Doctor, please tell me.. What's my sickness?" Sakura frantically yelled. The doctor heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head. Then she faced Sakura seriously. "I'm sorry Sakura, you have a major heart disease. The longest you can live was within 3 months. It's only a miracle if you live longer than that. We can't do anything about it. I'm really sorry" Sakura sat there, unable to respond at what she had heard. 'I-I have a heart disease… and I only have 3 months to live…' she thought. " Ms. Sakura, I prefer you stay at home and avoid doing heavy chores. And I heavily restricted you to quit working as a ninja and just rest. I will give you the dosage of the medicines that you need to take." The doctor writes on a piece of paper and handed it to Sakura. "Be sure to follow that dosage ok?" Sakura looked at the doctor. "Doctor, could you please keep it as a secret? I don't want my friends to know about it." She pleads. "But you should tell your parents." "yes I will. Could you do that for me?" "I promise." The doctor smiled at her. She smiled back. "Thank you very much." "Just take care and don't force your self, especially your heart. Ok?" "Hai! Good bye!" Sakura left the hospital._

_…END OF FLASHBACK_

Until today, no one knows except her parents and the hokage. She had told the hokage when she quitted being a ninja. She only told Kakashi and the others that she needed to rest from doing missions and will come back if she was well rested. Today is exactly 3 months after the doctor her everything. Sakura shook her head vehemently. "My last days are coming…maybe today is the last…. I should enjoy it!"

She stood up and changed in her usual outfit. She was about to go downstairs when she felt pain in her chest. She clings on her chest while she breath heavily. "N-no… Not now.." After recovering from her minor heart attack, she went down to eat her breakfast. Sakura and her parents sat on the dining table, eating silently. Both her parents' face was gloomy and sad. "Mom…Dad… What's with your faces? Today was birthday! We should all be happy!" Sakura cheered. "Bur Sakura… today was…" "I know mom! That's why we should enjoy my last day… I want to see you happy even before I die." Sakura smiled at her parents. Both looked sad but still managed to force a smile. "Ok honey.. We will do that. Happy birthday, Sakura!" Her father gave her a small box wrapped with a gift wrapper. "Thank you mom, dad!" Sakura hugged her father and mother. "Open it sweetie.. we know you'll like it!" her mother said. Sakura tore the wrapper and opened the box. "Wow… Its really beautiful.." The gift is a necklace with a pendant of a silver cherry blossom flower. At the back of the pendant, the word 'Sakura' in kanji was curved. Sakura placed it in on. "Does it fit me?" Sakura asked facing her mother. "Yeah! You look wonderful, honey!" her mother exclaimed. After eating, Sakura told her mother that she's taking a walk around Konoha. "Bye mom!" Sakura dashed outside. "Sakura…"

On the street of Konoha, you could see a beautiful lady with pink hair and dazzling emerald eyes, slowly inhaling the sweet scent of the Sakura flowers. _'Today, I'm already 16 years old. And today's going to be my last birthday. I want to celebrate it with my friends. Especially… Sasuke-kun…' _She thinks of the black-haired shinobi she fell in love with since she was little. She noticed that Naruto's house was only a few blocks away so she decided to go to him first. She went to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. "Naruto?" It was silent. _'Maybe he is still sleeping' _She knocked on the door harder. "Naruto!" she yelled. She then heard a **BANG** and **CRASH** inside. Then, the door flew open revealing a half-naked blonde boy with blue eyes, yawning. "What do you- huh? Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, obviously surprised to see Sakura at that time in the morning. "Good morning Naruto! I just wanna ask you if you want to eat breakfast with me at Ichiraku? My treat!" "Really?! Of course! But why would you treat me?" the whiskered boy asked. "Baka! Have you forgotten? Today is March 28!" "March 28? Umm… what's with March 28?" he asked still ignorant of what Sakura was talking about. "Idiot! Today is my birthday!" "OH! I remember now! Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" He hugged Sakura and she accepted it. "Come inside!" Naruto offered. "NO. I'll just wait here. You should dress up now so we could eat." "Ok! Wait here!" Naruto went inside. Right after the door closed, Sakura clenched her teeth and hold on her chest. She is breathing hardly and her chest becomes heavy once again. She was feeling it earlier but restrained the pain so Naruto wouldn't know. _'Please..God, give me more time…' _She eventually recovered. After just a minute or 2, Naruto came out in his usual range outfit. They headed towards the ramen shop.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was heading to the forest to train when he saw Sakura and Naruto together. _'Huh? Why are they together and where could they be going?' _Sasuke thought. He ignored them and headed to the forest. Back at Ichiraku, the two were eating ramen when Sakura speak.

"Naruto, thank you for always protecting me during our missions and for being a nice friend." She stated smiling at Naruto. Naruto stopped munching his food and turned towards Sakura, confused. "Sakura-chan, why are you saying that? Of course its nothing!" he said. "Oh! I just want to say that. Well… continue eating your ramen before it gets cold." "Oh yeah!" After they eat, "Uh… Naruto, I need to go now." "Ok! Thank you for the ramen, Sakura-chan! And happy birthday! I'm sorry I didn't have any gift for you." "Its ok, Naruto. See you around!"

Sakura left Naruto and walked again. She arrived at the park and sat on one of the swings. _'I remember… this is where me and Ino often play together…' _she thought. Just then, She heard someone called her. "Sakura?" she looked behind and saw her bestfriend. "Ino…" "Can I sit with you?" Ino asked approaching Sakura. "Sure!" Ino sat on the swing beside Sakura's. They were both silent. It was spring then and cherry blossoms flew everywhere. "Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!" Ino suddenly said. Sakura turned her head to look at her friend. Then she smiled. "Thank you." "Now that you are 16, you had really bloomed into a beautiful flower." Sakura chuckled. "Of course! Now I'm prettier than you!" "What?! Of course not!" Ino shrieked. Sakura just laughed. Ino clamed down and laughed. "You know, I admit that you really changed and matured. From a little cry baby to a strong lady. You really amazed me." Ino said. "Me too was amazed, myself. Ino, thank you for everything. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for teaching me how to be the person that I wanted. And I'm sorry if I broke our friendship because of some guy." Sakura stated, looking at her hands. Ino was confused at what Sakura said. "Why are you talking like it's the end of the world? You're acting weird." "Nothing! Just feel like saying it." "Ok! Oh my! I forgot! I need to see Shikamaru today. I have to go." "Ok! I wish that you two would be happy forever!" "Thanks! Ja!" Ino left.

Sakura was now alone again. She remembered the day she and Ino became friends and how they help each other. Until the day they parted because of Sasuke. Ah… Sasuke. She didn't regret that she met Sasuke and fell in love with him. Because of him, she pursues being strong. She learned how to live independently without asking for anybody's help. And because of him, she will die happy_. 'I want to spend my last minute with Sasuke… right! I'll ask him!'_

That afternoon, she went over at Sasuke's house. She knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened. Sasuke stood there looking at her. "Ah… g-good afternoon Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted. "Hn!" was Sasuke's only reply. "Would you mind if we eat dinner together tonight?" Sakura asked putting all her courage. "Why would I do that?" "Well.. you see.. today is my birthday and I want to treat you. I already treat Naruto this morning. So, would you come?" Sasuke was silent. Sakura was expecting Sasuke to reject, that's why she was very shocked when he said, "Ok." Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun!"

So that evening, they met at a restaurant still inside Konoha. Sakura was in a different dress. It was a pink spaghetti strap dress that looked beautiful on her. Meanwhile, Sasuke was in his usual outfit except that his shirt is black. They were eating silently. Sasuke noticed something was wrong with Sakura. _'What is wrong with her? Why is she so quiet?' _Then Sakura speaks. "Sasuke-kun," He looked at her. "Could I sleep over at your place tonight? I want to talk to you." Sakura was looking at her plate, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. "Whatever." He answered. She smiled hearing him approved. So after they eat, they went to Sasuke's house. Sakura sat on the sofa while Sasuke went in his room to change. He went back to the living room. "You want something to drink?" he asked her. "No thanks! Uh- Sasuke-kun, could we talk?" Sasuke sat across her, somewhat worried inside as to why Sakura was acting strange. After a few moments of silence, "Sasuke-kun, thank you!" "Huh?" " Thank you for tonight! I was really happy. Also, thank you for always protecting me during our missions. I know that I often annoy you and I want to say sorry for that. Sorry if I often got in your way and for being weak. Yet, thank you for everything!" she said. Her head was bowed down so Sasuke wouldn't see her crying. She didn't want him to see her weakness. Sasuke on the other hand, was really surprised at her. He didn't expect her to say those words. "You are not weak." He suddenly said his voice was firm. Sakura looked up at him, obviously surprised hearing Sasuke saying that. "You are strong in your own ways. Always remember that." _'You are my light through the darkness. You didn't know but you are my strength every time I was feeling down. You showed me the true meaning of love, that's why I'm thankful that I met you.' _Sasuke thought. Sakura can't stop herself now. She ran to Sasuke, hugs him and cried on his chest. Sasuke didn't moved and just let her hug him. After a long time crying, Sakura fell asleep. Sasuke carried her to his bed and laid her. Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke ready to sleep on the floor. "Sasuke-kun, don't sleep there! Please sleep here on the bed. You might catch cold." Sasuke didn't reply. He just followed Sakura and lay beside her.

They were both silent until Sasuke fell asleep. Sakura just lay there, breathing in this happiest moment in her life. But life was soon to left her. She felt very painful as her chest tightened. Her breathing was becoming very shallow. She didn't make any sound, afraid that Sasuke would wake up. Yes, she was ready for this. She knows that her life was really complete on that moment. Having her family, friends and Sasuke. She faced Sasuke and touched his face gently. "Sa-Sasuke-kun… Thank you very much... please don't forget me… I – I love you…" with one last shot of pain, her heart stop beating. Her emerald eyes that were once full of life was now empty, the life that everyone saw in it died down.

Next morning, Sasuke wake up with an odd feeling. He felt a hand on his cheek. He held it and found out that it was Sakura's. When he took hold of it, he felt that it was cold. He looked at her face and saw that it was pale. He suddenly worries when he noticed that she isn't breathing. "Sakura! Sakura!" he called, shaking her shoulder. She didn't respond nor moved. He quickly stands up and shook her more. "Sakura!!" When she still didn't budge, he carried her and takes her to the hospital.

Sakura was now inside the operating room with some doctors. Sasuke waited outside, still unsure of what was happening. After an hour, Sakura's parents arrived. Her mother was crying hardly while her father was silent. Then, the doctor came out. Her face was serious. She approached the three. "I'm sorry… we did everything we could but her heart really gave up. I'm sorry…" after that, she left. Sasuke was silent. He couldn't believe what he heard. _'S-Sakura's… dead… this cant be… why?! Why?!' _He looked at Sakura's parents. Her mother was crying to death and her father cant do anything but support his wife from collapsing. "W-What happened?" Sasuke asked them. "Sakura didn't inform you all. She has a heart cancer that's why she stopped being a ninja. The doctor gave her 3 months to live and that day arrived." Then her father cant help but cry. Sasuke gasped. _'Why didn't Sakura told me? Why did she have to leave? Why now that I had realized that I love her? Why?!' _

Sasuke ran out of the hospital and went to the forest. He wanted to shout Sakura's name but he cant. All his feelings stayed inside of him. He threw several kunais on the tree, thinking that this could ease his pain. Yet, his heart still felt loneliness. When he was exhausted enough, he sat under a tree, his face bowed down. He wanted to cry but no tears flow. All his tears were dried since his family died. "Why is it happening to me? First, my family… now, Sakura. Why should they take all my happiness away from me?! Sakura… now how can I survive my miserable life without you? Where could I get the strength I needed if you're not here? Sakura…" he whispered. He sat there, cherry blossoms fall around him. "Sakura…"

The next day, Sakura's body is to be buried. Everyone was on the cemetery, mourning. All of Sakura's fellow jounins, senseis and even the Hokage were there. The time came and everybody have to say goodbye to her. Ino approached her body while holding a Cosmos flower in her hand. "Sakura, remember when **sniffs** we were little? I told you that you will bloom **sniffs** from a little Thorouwart (is that right? Sorry cant spell it out) to a beautiful Cosmos. Now, you are like this flower, beautiful and strong. I'm sorry for **sniffs** everything and thank you for being my friend. Guess this is the end, forehead-girl… goodbye Sakura…" Ino said between sobs. She threw the flower on Sakura's casket and cried. Kakashi stood near Sakura's body_. 'Sakura, you are really strong, stronger than your teammates. You had lived through your sickness and still could smile. I'm really proud of you. Goodbye…' _Naruto and Rock Lee were crying heavily. They didn't mind if they look stupid, they just weep for Sakura, the girl that they love, the girl with the beautiful smile that give them warmth. "Sakura-chan…" Sasuke was standing behind all the people, saying nothing.

After Sakura's body was blessed and buried, everyone left except a boy with onyx eyes and raven hair. He stood there before her grave. He is staring at her name engraved on a cross on her grave. Then, it started raining. Even the heavens above are weeping for Sakura's death. "I love you, Sakura. I'll never forget you… I promise…" A single tear dropped from his eye and fell directly on Sakura's grave. "Goodbye… my cherry blossom…"

THE END 

**So, how is it? Please review review review!!! I'm sorry for the wrong grammars…. I know its short but tell me how is it. Does it satisfy you or not??? Well… thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!! See yah!!!!! Bye!**


End file.
